


The Adventures of Bucky and the Very Tempting Proposition (Unofferable Oneshot)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dancing, Domestic Avengers, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Multi, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Seduction, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Being Tony, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an ideal universe where Loki and Ellie find themselves living happily in the Avengers Compound, Bucky Barnes finds himself stuck in a sticky situation involving our favourite couple, but also wonders as to whether it is an absolutely terrible idea.





	The Adventures of Bucky and the Very Tempting Proposition (Unofferable Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Much like the last oneshot, this one came about through another conversation with my trusted friend. This time, however, it was a lot less innocent, and a lot more like “what would happen if you put these characters in this particularly trashy situation?” As it turns out, it ended up being extremely NSFW but hey, that’s what AU oneshots are for! If this isn’t your cup of tea, feel free to avoid it, or just don’t read the very end. Again, none of this is canon to the Unofferable series; it’s just a bit of smutty fun and living vicariously through Ellie because I feel like she’s the adventurous type… Feedback is always appreciated and I hope y’all enjoy my worst creation!
> 
> Playlist (https://spoti.fi/2Ma4qke): “The Wanderer” — Dion and The Belmonts, “Be My Baby” — The Ronettes, “Don’t Stop the Music” — Rihanna, “Fall Creek Boys Choir” — Bon Iver

If there was one thing Bucky still struggled with, it was the ladies.

The Bucky from the 40s was quite the ladies man — this was a surprise to no one — but the freshly defrosted and trigger word-free former-Winter Soldier was anything but. If he was honest, the thought of intimacy and being vulnerable with someone else was difficult to wrap his head around. Even the idea of someone being open and vulnerable with _him_ was hard to comprehend. He was no longer under HYDRA’s control, had a lovely new arm courtesy of Shuri, Princess of Wakanda, and had felt more in control of himself than he had in years, and yet he couldn’t for the life of him gather enough courage to approach women.

Steve and Sam were insistent on helping him get back into the dating world. Things had changed since the forties — _obviously_ — so it took him a little while to wrap his head around dating apps, twenty first century dating etiquette, and more independent women. Bucky didn’t have a problem with any of it, not at all, but it was still a learning curve that he had to get used to. He had yet to be brave enough to actually go on any of the dates Steve and Sam tried to organise for him. No matter what advice was offered or how nice these women seemed, Bucky always ended up panicking and telling Sam to cancel it. Eventually, it got to a point where even Steve was growing impatient.

“How are you ever going to find a dame if you keep saying no to every date Sam organises?” his oldest pal asked him one morning as the three of them gathered in the compound’s kitchen after a run.

“I’m startin’ to wonder why I even bother doing any of these favours for you, Barnes,” Sam mumbled as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

“I never said I needed a dame,” Bucky argued indignantly, sitting at the counter. “Who says I needa date?”

“ _You!”_ Steve answered. “You told me you’d thought about it!”

“Yeah, _thought_ about it. And I realised that ’m still too anxious ’bout it.”

Sam furrowed his brow. “Nervous ’bout what exactly?” When Bucky shrugged, he threw out some ideas. “Is it the emotional commitment, or somethin’? You know that casual sex is a totally accepted thing now, right? No strings attached, just let ’em know in advance.”

“Be careful,” Bucky warned with a smirk. “If ya say S-E-X around Steve he might reprimand ya for bad language.”

Steve shook his head, looking less than impressed. “That’s just dodging the question.”

“’M aware that people sleep with whoever they want, but I don’t even wanna do that. It’s too… _intimate_ , or somethin’… I don’t even know these gals.”

“Buck,” Steve began, his tone sympathetic after his admission. Obviously they had had this discussion before. Bucky was still hesitant to bring up his issues with his own self worth in front of anyone other that Steve or Ellie. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he was deserving of intimacy or love after everything he had done. “I understand your worries, but how will you know if you don’t try? I’m sure you’ll realise it’s okay once you get into dating.”

Bucky let out a snort. “Oh, says _you?_ ”

“What do you mean, says _me?_ ”

“While I greatly dislike Barnes with every inch of my being,” Sam cut in. “He’s right about that, Captain Lovesick Puppy.”

Steve’s jaw hardened and he looked away from the pair. “I’ve no idea what you’re talkin’ about—”

“ _Ellie?”_ the two men yelled at the same time, causing the original Super Soldier to nearly fall over in surprise.

He quickly sushed them, holding up a hand at each of them. “ _Shut up!_ What is the matter with you guys?”

“What’s the matter with _us?”_ Bucky repeated in shock. “ _You’re_ the one still pinin’ after Ellie even though her and Loki are back together and more loved-up than ever!”

What Bucky said was true. After a lot of pussyfooting around the fact they were both still desperately in love with one another, they were officially in a relationship. They had been for a few days in secret when Tony stumbled into the kitchen late at night to grab a drink and discovered the pair passionately kissing against the counter. And of course, Tony being Tony, decided that everyone’s wake up call the following morning consisted of him shouting over the intercom system that “ _Galway Girl and Reindeer Games played tonsil tennis all night in the kitchen!_ ”. He even got **#LollieForever** trending on that Twitter website thing… Bucky was half convinced the guy was a little crazy. His reaction was only outmatched by Thor, who very nearly screamed the place down in pure brotherly joy. Although the couple had not said a word about the fact they were formally betrothed, everyone assumed it would be brought up again in due time. The rekindling of their love also meant that the Avengers group bet had come to a close with Natasha and Thor walking away with the most cash. Bucky was off the mark by a damn week and lost fifty bucks because of those two idiots… And yet, he was exceedingly happy for his friend; he knew Ellie was still in love with Loki even before he returned. It was obvious just by hearing the way she spoke of him. It was the kind of unbreakably loyal love that Bucky had only ever read about. He had to admit, even though it was great to see them walk around the compound hand in hand, the ex-HYDRA assassin was a little jealous — maybe someday he would be lucky enough to look at a woman the way Loki looked at Ellie, and have her returns the affection without hesitation.

_’M like, 98% happy for ’em! ’M maybe 2% jealous and that’s it! No one can blame me for that._

Thankfully, along with the admittance of long-harboured feelings came a more relaxed atmosphere in the compound. There were no more fights between them, no more of either one awkwardly avoiding the other, no more staring longingly from the other side of the gym as the other trained. Everybody was on the verge of just smashing their faces together to be done with it. Well, everyone except poor Steve. He played the part of the happy friend well, but they all saw right through his bullshit. Bucky assumed Ellie never said a word in order to avoid making the old guy feel even worse. But he would get over her eventually and realise that she was simply meant to be with her Trickster.

“It’s sickeningly sweet,” Sam said in agreement. “But you gotta admit, they make a nice couple. Either way, you’re still hung up on her.”

Steve shook his head profusely. “Am not.”

“Are too!” Sam and Bucky replied in unison.

“You two are like a pair a’ damn parrots—”

“ _Language!”_

“Goddammit—”

“Hey, bring up those things you showed me before, Wilson,” Bucky suggested, nodding to Sam’s phone on the counter. “The posts from the shippers.”

Steve groaned loudly. “Ugh, no. Don’t show those!”

“On it.” Sam quickly navigated his phone before he pulled up some people discussing Avengers ships on Tumblr. Bucky didn’t really know why people got so passionate about who was sleeping with who when it came to ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’, but sometimes it was funny to see what was being said. A little fuckin’ creepy too, but still funny. “Alright, now allow me to search the Stellie ship to see what’s up. Alright, here’s some good ones! _‘Stop talking about Stellie like it’s gonna happen; it’s never gonna happen’_. Oh, these are great. Here’s another one: _‘I don’t think Steve is even Ellie’s type. I could totally see him having a crush on her, but it’s not gonna be reciprocated’_. This one seems passionate. It’s all caps, so don’t mind me screaming for a second. _‘I CAN’T KEEP TELLING YOU HOW MUCH I HATE THIS. I’M GONNA EXPLODE. ELLIE BELONGS WITH LOKI AND THAT’S THAT’_. _Damn_ , that was intense!”

“I think that’s my favourite so far,” Bucky laughed, clutching his side as he and Sam high-fived. When he saw the pout on Steve’s face, he only laughed harder. “Awh, c’mon! It’s just a joke!”

“You’re both my least favourite people in this place…”

“Steve, just admit that you’re still into her,” Bucky insisted. “Ya kinda need to move on before ya give Loki a real reason to stab you.”

“Puttin’ your life on the line for a woman who don’t even like you back.” Sam shook his head and laughed. “Dumbass.”

“Hey! This conversation isn’t about me! It’s actually about Bucky and his fear of intimacy and strangers.”

“Well then maybe the way to solve it is to go out with a woman you already know?” Sam suggested genuinely. “Maybe a friend?”

The helpful idea nearly knocked Bucky from his seat. “I mean, I guess… But I don’t know any single dames. My only female friends are Ellie, Nat, and Wanda, and they’re allbeautiful, but they’re also spoken for. Don’t really wanna get stabbed like Stevie does.”

“I ain’t getting stabbed,” Steve deadpanned. “You two suck.”

Bucky shrugged again. “No, you.”

“That’s not really how you use the meme,” Sam interjected, patting Bucky’s shoulder. “But you’re gettin’ better, I’ll give you that.”

The trio sat for another while before the went about their days. Bucky showered and spent time trying to dry his wild locks with the methods Wanda and Ellie had shown him. He was getting the hang of it — _kinda?_ — but he decided to tie it back in a messy bun anyway when he ran out of patience. Once he changed into some lounge gear, he decided to head to the common area afterwards to continue watching a tv show Ellie had recommended he start. She stayed up with him one night and they powered through half the first season of _The Good Place_ on Netflix. Thor, Loki, and Tony had been there too while the others were on a S.H.I.E.L.D. related mission. It was a pleasant change of pace for them all, and Bucky certainly enjoyed an evening with good entertainment, good company, and no fighting.

When Bucky arrived, he found Ellie and Loki already sat closely on one of the couches, each of them reading their own book. The God’s free hand was idly playing with his love’s hair while she let her head rest on his shoulder. The sight made Bucky grin.

_I can’t believe they left it this late to get back together._

When he awkwardly cleared his throat, they turned to see who was arriving.

“Hey, Bucky!” Ellie greeted him happily.

“Sergeant Barnes,” Loki said with a nod, thankfully not in an unfriendly tone.

“Would you guys mind if I watched some tv? I don’t wanna disturb—” He awkwardly waved his metal arm around, gesturing to their cosy positions. “— _this_.”

“Go ahead,” Ellie reassured him with a smile. “You won’t bother us.”

“Cool, thanks.” He sat himself on the other couch and used the remote to bring up Netflix like she showed him before. Before he could even let the episode begin, F.R.I.D.A.Y. made a statement.

“ _Sorry to interrupt, but Boss wants all of you to gather in the common area for an important announcement. If you could all make your way there now it would be appreciated._ ”

Ellie raised her brow skeptically and asked. “Is it a good announcement or a bad one, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“ _That depends on whether you like dancing, Ms O’Neill,_ ” was the AI’s response.

Bucky immediately groaned. “Awh _shit._ ”

“What is it?” Loki asked, looking up from his book.

Before either of them could answer, Natasha came through the door with Clint at her side. The former was the first to speak, still in her gym gear. “What does Stark want? We were in the middle of sparring.”

“It seems like Tony is in a partyin’ mood,” Ellie explained with a laugh. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. was kind enough to tell us to get our dancin’ shoes ready.”

“Did somebody say party?” Sam called out as he, Steve, and Thor arrived.

“Unfortunately,” Bucky growled as they took a seat next to him.

“Do you have an aversion to revelry, Sergeant?” Loki asked him curiously.

Bucky looked up glumly to reply to the God and noticed that he was lightly tracing his fingers along Ellie’s bare arm. “Uh, ’m not the biggest fan of crowds and the noise.”

“It would seem that you and I have something in common then,” he replied, staring back at him intently as he continued stroking her arm. He carefully placed a kiss on the side of her head. “How about that, love?”

“You mean you’s have more in common besides the hair?” she chuckled with a happy smile. “Don’t worry, Bucky. We’ll make sure you have fun at the get-together.”

“Don’t do it, Barnes!” Clint yelled in jest, perched on the edge of the armchair in which Romanoff sat. “Don’t go to the dark side with Sid and Nancy!”

“Do not compare me to that Midgardian,” Loki grumbled. “He could not even play his chosen instrument properly.”

“Who the hell told _you_ about the Sex Pistols?” Sam asked while Thor and Steve looked at him in confusion.

At the same time, they both asked. “ _Who?”_

Ellie pointed to herself with a proud smirk. “I’ve educated him well.”

As the group were talking, Wanda and Vision made their entrance. They sat together on another chair and Wanda was the first to speak. “So, there’s a party?”

“According to F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Natasha confirmed. “She kindly inform Ellie of the situation.”

“I’m here, I’m here,” Tony suddenly announced as he arrived with Bruce by his side. “Are we all here? We better be; I have a very important announcement to make.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. already gave you away, Tony,” Steve said with a shrug. “We know it’s about a party.”

“ _Sorry, Boss,_ ” the AI said as Tony rolled his eyes. “ _Ms O’Neill asked before you had arrived._ ”

“Goddamn Irish,” he muttered under his breath. “Always sticking together. _Anyway_ , yes I am organising and party and yes, you _all_ have to attend. No exceptions. It’s to celebrate our recent successful missions with regards to the HYDRA chain in Russia. I have S.H.I.E.L.D. reps, Stark Industry employees, and some government officials on the list, so have fun, dress well, enjoy yourselves, and don’t embarrass me or I will up the rent price for everyone.”

“We pay rent?” Ellie asked in surprise.

Thor pouted thoughtfully. “What exactly is this _rent_ you speak of, Stark?”

“No exceptions?” Bruce asked, looking apprehensive while Natasha squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“ _None._ ” Tony shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as there were a few laughs amongst the group. “If I roll my eyes again, they will literally fall out of my head. Look, it’s happening next Saturday and I look forward to seeing you _all_ there.”

As the group descended into conversation and details about this party, Bucky sank further and further into the couch, dreading everything to do with the mandatory party.

 

* * *

 

“Quit touching your collar! You’ll mess it up.”

Bucky reluctantly dropped his hands to his sides as Wanda repaired the damaged he caused and fixed the collar of his buttoned up shirt. “It feels too tight.”

“It’s fine,” she insisted and then patted his shoulders through his leather jacket. “You look great, Barnes. Why the long face?”

He shrugged and gazed around the packed room. It was the night of the party and the compound was full of happy guests drinking and dancing the night away to excessively loud music. Bucky had only been there for half an hour when he started to think about bolting back to his room. Steve and Sam basically dragging him towards the bar was the only thing that stopped him. He was nursing a glass of whiskey mixed with Thor’s thousand year old Asgardian mystery alcohol when Wanda approached and slapped his hand from his collar, claiming his fidgeting had bothered her from _‘across the fucking room’_. Everyone else seemed okay, conversing with the guests when needed and letting the alcohol loosen any nerves. Even Bruce — who had the most valid reason to hate crowds — was safely sticking by Romanoff’s side and seemed reasonably calm.

“Y’know,” Steve began, taking a swig of his Asgardian drink. “There are a lot of ladies here, Buck. This could be a good time to practice talking to ’em.”

Sam bounced excitedly on his feet. “Great idea, Steve. It’s time Barnes brought back his A-game!”

“Not a chance,” the brunette said, shutting them down. “Ya have ’bout as much hope’a me chattin’ up a dame tonight as ya do Stevie askin’ Ellie for a dance.”

Wanda looked at their captain in disbelief as he blushed furiously. “Do you have a death wish?”

“I’m startin’ to think so,” Sam snickered and had a swig of his own drink. “Speak of the devil… She’s comin’ this way, Steve; keep calm!”

“ _Shut up—_ ”

“Wanda!” Ellie greeted her friend in delight, already a few drinks ahead of them and visibly buzzing. Bucky briefly let his gaze wander over her well-dressed form. The dress she had on had his eyes bulging slightly as he took note of her curves and cleavage. He felt a little bad ogling his friend, but where the hell else were his eyes going to go right now? Ellie smiled at the guys briefly and said hello to them as well before speaking directly to Wanda again. “You comin’ for a dance? This song is a belter!”

“Of course,” the Sokovian agreed, downing her drink and setting the empty glass at the bar. “Let’s do it.”

“How’re you holdin’ up, Bucky?” Ellie asked him pleasantly while Wanda removed her heels.

He shrugged but gave her smile to let her know he appreciated her checking on him. “’M doin’ alright, doll. Don’t worry ’bout me.”

“Bit late for that. I’m a worrier.”

“Well I promise ’m fine.”

“I’m surprised to not see Loki attached at your hip,” Steve joked. “Where is he?”

“Over there with Tony,” she explained and pointed to the other end of the room where the two men were laughing and chatting with drinks in their hands. “Yknow, they get on like a house on fire when there’s drink involved. They’ve a lot in common, surprisingly. Either way, I’ll drag him out to dance again later. After I also drag you out, Bucky.”

The Super Soldier laughed shyly and started pulling at his shirt collar again. “Uh, I don’t think that’ll happen any time soon.”

“Trust me,” she said and reached out to straighten his collar. “I’ll get you out there, so just let it happen.” With a wink she took Wanda by the hand and the two women made their way on to the crowded dance floor and disappeared within the sea of guests.

Bucky stood completely still, his metal fingers whirring as they gripped his glass tighter. He hadn’t been expecting the physical contact at all and, though it was only small, it set his body off almost immediately. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t desperate for physical contact from the opposite sex. It had been far too long since he had felt it.

“Dude,” Sam chuckled from his side. “Looks like O’Neill is a flirty drunk tonight.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked while Bucky kept his mouth shut.

The Falcon looked at his teammate as though he had two heads. “Did you not see her touch his shirt like that? That was flirty as fuck.”

“Oh c’mon… She just straightened out his collar, Wilson. You’ve got a ridiculous imagination.”

“You’re just _blind_ , Grandpa. Bucky’s got a shoe in.”

At that comment, both Super Soldiers nearly spat their drinks out. Sam simply looked innocent as Thor appeared with a smirk on his face. “Struggling to handle my special drink this time, eh?”

“More like struggling to handle Wilson’s bullshit,” Steve replied hotly.

“I thought you had an aversion to cursing, Steven?” the God of Thunder asked in surprise. “What has vexed you so to get you to say that?”

Sam shook his head and placed a hand on Cap’s shoulder. “He actually has an aversion to the truth. C’mon, Barnes. You tellin’ me that that gesture was completely innocent?”

Bucky kept his mouth shut, hyper aware that Ellie’s massive god of a brother was standing next to him right now. “It’s not… It’s not _anythin’._ ”

Thor wasn’t convinced, but remained completely unaware of what was actually going on. “What are you talking about?”

Before he could be asked anymore questions, Bucky downed his drink and quickly left the group, choosing to make his way up to the other end of the bar to speak with Clint and Laura as a distraction. Before he could get to them, however, he saw Ellie approach the bar and make an order. Unable to get to the married couple without passing by her, Bucky awkwardly stood where he was. She noticed his presence as soon as the barman slid another drink into her had.

“There you are,” she said with a genuine smile. “Had enough of Wilson?”

“He knows how to royally piss me off,” he replied, looking down into his glass. “That’s for sure.”

“You okay?” she asked, seeming quite serious as she assessed him. “I know you don’t exactly like these parties.”

Her concern warmed him slightly and he felt a little bit of weight lift off his shoulders. “’M doin’ okay. Been better, but ’m fine.”

“I still think a dance would help.”

“’M not much of a dancer,” he admitted. “Not anymore. Especially with all this new music. I wouldn’t know how to move to it.”

“It’s not difficult, I promise. I wouldn’t drag you out there if it would just make you more anxious, but I do think it’ll help distract you from all the other people here.” When he said nothing but merely shrugged, she reached out to hold his hand. With the other hand, she downed her new drink with ease. As one song ended, another began with an obnoxiously loud beat. “I’ll look after you if you want’a try it? You can’t go wrong with Rihanna.”

“Who?”

“Alright, looks like I’ll have to work on educatin’ you as well. Do you trust me?”

She began to slowly lead him out into the crowd, giving him enough time to pull away if he wanted to. Although he felt a lump form in his throat at the thought of all these people looking at him, he tried to focus his attention on his friend in front of him instead. He distantly heard Sam cheering him on over the booming music and tried not to picture the look on Steve’s face. He tried not to think about the bodies around him gently bumping into him as they danced. He tried not to think about Loki and Thor on the other side of the room. He tried not to think about how good his friend’s ass looked in that dress. 

Ellie halted in her steps in a small pocket of space on the floor and turned to face him. 

“C’mere,” she mouthed at him and slowly pulled his body in closer. She leaned up to speak into his ear and ensure she was heard over the noise. “I know you’re anxious ’bout all these people, so wouldja rather dance with me instead of on your own?”

He nodded in response, swallowing thickly as she carefully placed his hands on her hips before draping her own around his neck. “Uh…”

“Is this okay?” she asked, eyes conveying nothing other than concern.

“Yeah, ’s fine.”

“Okay, so, you need’ta loosen your arms a little. Just let ’em relax.” He followed her instructions to the best of his ability as she continued talking. “Nat taught me that dancin’ in the twenty first century doesn’t have to be anythin’ extravagant. It’s just movin’ your body along with your partner’s. So, focus on me, forget the others ’round, and you’ll be grand.”

“Nothin’ too fancy suits me better,” he chuckled nervously, while she slowly swayed her body to the beat. “Otherwise I’ll be steppin’ on your feet.”

“I trust you won’t,” she assured him. “Just follow my lead and what my feet are doin’. You just gotta bop.”

Bucky resigned himself to at least attempt what she was encouraging. He looked down to watch what way her feet moved and found himself mirroring her with relative ease. It made sense, especially given how light he was on his feet.

“You’ve got it, you’re just mad stiff,” she encouraged, not unkindly. “Loosen a little and you’ve got it!”

Finding himself eager to please, Bucky began to slowly shut out whatever worries he had about being the centre of attention. He focused all of his attention on her, squeezing her to reassure himself that she wouldn’t abandon him in this crowd on his own. Carefully, she slid closer to him, leaving not even an inch of space between their forms. Her eyes searched his for any kind of hesitance, but he flashed her a smile to communicate his comfort. He had not at all been expecting her to start gyrating her hips to the beat however, and the movement made his abs tighten.

_Holy fuckin shi—_

“Follow me,” she murmured with a grin.

How the fuck was he supposed to turn _that_ down? Suddenly feeling less anxious and more transfixed with the woman in front of him, he followed her lead, moving his hips from side to side. Pressed firmly together because she pulled them even closer, he began to feel far too hot. He couldn’t look away from her face and very nearly whimpered when she turned around in a quick movement completely in time with the song. About to complain, he held his tongue when she fit herself into the curve of his body with her back against his chest and her ass _right in his crotch._ He muttered a curse under his breath as she kept dancing, reaching her hand around to place on the back of his head. Feeling daring and suddenly uncaring of those around them, he splayed his real hand across her stomach and held her firmly against him. The pleasure of her rubbing against his now tenting jeans resulted in him burying his face in the side of her neck. Jesus, when was the last time he had his arms around a woman? Hell, when was the last time he had intimate physical contact with one? Not since HYDRA got their hands on him and he had forgotten what it felt like. His body was programmed to associate physical contact with pain for so long that it took quite a lot of therapy before he was able to handle even holding someone’s hand. But now the dancing was giving him so many new sensations… She drove him _mad_ — he always thought Ellie was an attractive woman, but touching her like this hadn’t exactly crossed his mind. But now — _fuckin’ hell_ — he couldn’t help but savour the smell of shampoo on her hair as his lips trailed along the bare skin of her neck.

He was playing with fire, that was for sure.

Maybe he did have a death wish.

“You’re still feelin’ a bit stiff,” she commented, turning her head to whisper in his ear. “But a different kinda stiff.”

He breathed heavily, inhaling her scent and shuddering in response. “Sorry, I can’t help it.”

“Hey, I’m not complainin’. After all, _I_ dragged _you_ out here to dance, Bucky.” 

His brain began to short-circuit. He felt light-headed with her apparent acceptance of his embarrassing physical response. “Fuck, _Ellie—_ ”

He was cut short when the song ended and another less rowdy one began. Despite the tempo shift to something slower, he refused to let Ellie go, breathing harshly as he shut his eyes and stayed fixed to the spot. Only when he felt her turn in his arms did he slowly open them again. She looked flushed, a light shade of pink tinting her cheeks, and the sight made him dazed. The hand she had on the back of his head trailed around until she cupped his cheek. No longer afraid of looking needy, he leaned into her gentle touch, enjoying the new intimate feeling.

“Would you like t’come with me?” she whispered, lightly stroking his stubble.

Without even considering the consequences he nodded, any form of logic in his head having flown straight out the fucking window. Ellie didn’t delay; she took his real hand and began to pull him through the crowd again. He briefly turned his head to look in the direction he had previously been standing with Sam, Thor, and Steve and he could just about see the trio — now including Wanda and Vision — still standing there open-mouthed. The Scarlet Witch wore an expression that basically said _‘Are you crazy?’_ without uttering a word aloud. Thor looked furious. While Sam’s mouth broke out into a grin, Steve was completely aghast. Bucky felt a pang of guilt upon witnessing his best friend’s envious expression, but he would have to apologise for his actions later. 

He was hot on Ellie’s heels as they finally broke out of the dance crowd. His fingers flexed in anticipation — for what, he hadn’t a clue — and his arm whirred. She was making sure to ensure their exit was swift, but he could still feel his teammates’ judgemental and disbelieving gazes burning into him. He couldn’t take his own eyes off her and only realised she was making a beeline for a nearby couch when it was too late.

Bucky quickly dropped her hand when he saw Loki mischievously smirking in his seat. Tony sat beside him, brow high in surprise.

“Nice moves, Kiddo,” the billionaire chuckled. “Didn’t know you had a thing for greasy, grumpy men.”

“You learn somethin’ new everyday, Tony,” Ellie replied casually before she turned her attention to her lover. “Are you ready?”

Bucky blanched at her question. _Is he ready? He’s gonna fuckin’ kill me if he saw what I did!_

“Of course, love,” the god replied as he got to his feet and took her hand in his. “I hope for your sake that you are too. Let us give Barnes a show, yes?”

The soldier’s eyes bulged. “ _Show?”_

“Holy fuck,” Stark coughed, choking on his scotch. His eyes were darting between the three of them comically fast. “Are you guys gonna—”

“It is quite late, Stark,” Loki began casually, looking at his watch. “Ellie and I will retire for the evening, and it seems as though Sergeant Barnes has also reached his limit. As always, it was a very jovial party.”

“But you just—“

“Goodnight, Stark.”

Bucky watched uncertainly as the couple began to walk away, but they didn’t get far before Ellie turned and saw that he wasn’t following. She simply nodded her head, urging him to come if he wished, and smiled.

“It ain’t the forties anymore, Manchurian Candidate,” Tony said, standing and giving Bucky a look. “Maybe you should embrace the wonders of the twenty first century before she retracts her offer.”

That seemed to be the little push that Bucky needed. No longer caring for his watchful friends, he willingly followed the couple out of the room.

It wasn’t long before Bucky found himself walking into Ellie’s room. Having been here many times before, it wasn’t unfamiliar, but he had never come here for… well, never came for anything beyond talking and maybe watching a movie. He fiddled with his collar again, knowing he had definitely ruined it at this point, but he couldn’t help it. His chest breathed heavily as Loki shut the door behind them and Ellie sat down on her bed. Loki took the spot next to her. Meanwhile, Bucky stood awkwardly shifting on his feet.

“Do you want’a sit?” Ellie suggested, gesturing to the couch behind him.

“I wanna know what’s goin’ on,” he replied curtly, hiding his face behind his long hair. “I just… I didn’ mean’a snap but… I dunno what you two want.”

Ellie nodded in agreement, frowning slightly. “I know. It wasn’t our intention to confuse you or make you nervous.”

“May not’ve been the best idea to dance with me like that then, doll.”

“I needed’ta see if you were interested.”

He narrowed his eyes slightly. “Interested in what exactly?”

“Allow me to explain,” Loki began carefully and got to his feet. “If you would be so kind as to take a seat.” When the assassin sighed and sat himself on the sofa, he continued, slowly pacing in front of him. “As you know, Ellie and I have resumed our relationship. The past few months have been immensely enjoyable and rewarding as a result, and we have discussed exploring new activities on the more physical side of things. She was willing to explore some of my more tasking fetishes, so I am more than willing to reward that by exploring one of hers.”

“Fetishes?” Bucky asked hesitantly.

“A threesome, to be more specific.”

O _h, boy…_

Loki went on while Bucky nervously cleared his throat. “Ellie has only ever been intimate with me, but she wishes to explore outside of that dynamic for one night with a threesome. One with myself and another man, and you are the third party she hopes would agree to bedding her.”

“Fuck,” he muttered in surprise more than anything. He finally looked at Ellie in the eye and asked. “W-why _me?_ There’s plenty’a single guys in here and ’m not exactly desirable…”

“Because you’re really attractive,” she replied simply. “And I trust you because you’re my friend. I know you wouldn’t hurt me or anythin’ like that.”

Oh, God. She thought he was _attractive_. The attraction was _mutual_ and it seemed like she was asking him to fuck her — _or fuck both of them?_ — and, holy fuck, how could he say no? This was a near-perfect opportunity for him to do something he had be craving with someone he knew well and trusted whole-heartedly. He couldn’t believe he was considering such a crazy idea, but maybe he could manage…

He met Loki’s gaze. “You’re okay with this? You kinda strike me as the protective type.”

“That I am, and we discussed my conditions at length before we chose to approach you. I have no doubt that you would do your best to please her, especially when taking your current lack of intimacy into account and the length at which you have been abstinent. You wouldn’t be as flippant about this as another Midgardian might, and you also bare no threat to myself or our relationship.”

Bucky tried his best to give Loki his fullest attention. He tried to ignore Ellie for the moment while she sat looking at her boyfriend in delight. “And, uh, d’ya both want me to… y’know, be with botha you?”

The Trickster smirked at that. “I have no interest in bedding you, Sergeant.”

“It’s Bucky, ’m no sergeant anymore. Just Bucky, or Barnes if you want.”

“Very well, Barnes. As I was saying, I don’t exactly make it my business to be with Midgardians, save for one exception. All I — all _we_ — ask of you, is to watch us, and then join in.”

The quick thumping of Bucky’s heart was blaring in his ears. He’d be lying if the thought of doing those kind of things with Ellie didn’t make him excited. He eventually addressed her directly. “You sure ‘bout this, Ellie? D’ya really wanna sleep with me? With us?”

Elli answered honestly, her tone not conveying any form of jest or sarcasm. “I’m sure. But I won’t engage in anythin’ that you’re uncomfortable with. You want’a stop, then we stop. Simple as. Do you trust us?”

Here it was, the final opportunity to back out of this unusual, but tempting, proposition. Bucky knew they wouldn’t argue. After all, Ellie was his friend first and foremost, so any hesitance on his side wouldn’t be considered an inconvenience. Although he still had doubts with his physical body and as to whether someone could let him touch them after all he did, here was proof in the form of his friend requesting his intimacy. Genuinely asking to sleep with him and to have him watch her fuck her boyfriend. Had you suggested to him days ago that he would be sat here with such an interesting situation unfolding before him, he would’ve said you were nuts. Now, he kind of thought that he would be nuts to let this opportunity pass him by. He could always deny it if Steve asked, at least to spare his friend’s feelings.

“If I agree,” he began, choosing his words carefully. “Can we keep this between us? No offence to either of ya, but I don’t want the others to know ‘bout all this.”

Ellie chuckled slightly. “We won’t say a word, Buck, but I think they might have some questions after seein’ us leave together.”

“It’s a good thing lying is one of my finer skills,” Loki added, idly playing with the ends of Ellie’s hair. “Does that mean you are considering the offer?”

“It means I wanna do it.”

The couple seemed quietly delighted and Loki was quick to wave his hand. Bucky heard the door lock in response. As Ellie got to her feet, she kissed the God and said. “I told you so.”

“And I never doubted you, little one,” he replied and openly ogled her form.

The young woman turned her gaze to Bucky on the couch but he quickly got up as she planted herself before him. “I also want’a say that if you change your mind at any time, only say the word and we’ll stop, okay?”

“I know. If I needa stop I’ll tell ya.” He cupped his hands together, aware of how they were shaking. “’M just nervous.”

“It’ll be fun,” she encouraged with a friendly smile. “How ’bout you get familiar with me before you watch Loki and I?”

He quirked his brow at that. “Familiar? What, like kissin’?”

“If you want to. Do you want’a kiss me?”

“Uh, y-yeah.” He pushed his long hair out of his face so that he could see her a bit clearer. “Just, uh, go for it.”

“Kiss you?”

“Yeah.”

With a nod from Loki, Ellie cleared the distant between her and the super soldier. She slid her arms around his neck, just as she had done before at the party. She studied his reaction carefully for a few seconds before he placed his hands on her waist. He sighed, flexing his fingers and enjoying how her body felt under his hands. Without an ounce of hesitance left in him, he didn’t lean away when she pulled his head down to her and placed her lips on his.

It was an odd sensation at first, Bucky thought. His eyes squeezed shut as the room began to lightly spin. Feeling himself getting at a little overwhelmed, he focused on every detail of her that he could manage. There was a slight taste of alcohol on her lips as they moved against his. The scent of her shampoo wafted by him again.

_Well, this is all very new._

He was surprised with how he responded to her movements. While her lips moved against his and slowly deepened the kiss, he replied in turn, pulling her closer and enjoying when she slipped her tongue inside as he sighed. He moaned — out loud, like a punk — and wrapped his arms tighter around her as the kissing grew more and more passionate. Her soft hands were cupping his stubbly cheeks now, and suddenly he no longer cared about his nerves or doubts. He was enjoying this new sensation, and was kicking himself for being deprived of it for so long. When Ellie broke the kiss, he very nearly pulled her back in for more, but she quickly got to work on his exposed neck and he shuddered. His chest was heaving as she drove him mad. All he could do was squeeze his eyes closed even tighter and droop his forehead forward to rest on her shoulder.

“She is quite a talent,” he heard Loki comment with a hint of amusement. “You’re lucky that she will your first experience in so long.” 

As he spoke each word, the Trickster grew louder. Bucky opened his eyes to see him standing behind Ellie, running his hands along her exposed back. 

“She really is,” he agreed, voice hoarse from her treatment. “She knows what to—oh, _fuck_ …”

She trailed her lips up to the shell of his ear and nibbled on his lobe before whispering. “I didn’t realise your neck was your weak spot. I’ll remember that for future reference.”

“If you already know his weak spots,” Loki growled, eyes fixed on her skin as he steadily pulled the zip of her dress down. “It is only fair that I show him yours.”

Bucky wasn’t exactly expecting to see his friend completely bare when he came to Stark’s party that evening, but suddenly Loki was sliding the dress off Ellie and down to the floor. His wide eyes followed the slow trail, noticing her lingerie and eyeing the curves in her hips and the top of her breasts. He probably could have passed out with the amount of blood flowing down between his legs.

“I am sure you have not seen one like her before,” Loki said through gritted teeth as he buried his face in her neck to ravish her, hands reaching up to squeeze her breasts through the material. The contact had her moaning with delight as the soldier leaned back to get a look at them. As one of the God’s hands quickly made its way inside her panties, Bucky was a goner. The noise she made had his pupils blown wide.

He was actually doing this. Fuck, he wasn’t going to stop it now.

“You can touch her momentarily,” Loki breathed lowly. “But for now, sit back down.”

Following the order without argument, Bucky sat on the edge of the couch while Loki used his skilled fingers to have Ellie’s thighs quivering. He stared between her legs, the lingerie hiding their activity, even though he could easily guess what was happening from the vigorous movement of his hand. He pulled the willing woman back towards the bed while the Winter Soldier watched from his seat in fascination, pants tented for all to see.

“Come on,” Loki chuckled huskily with a smirk as he laid her down on the mattress and ripped off his black tie. “I think we should give him a show, don’t you?”

“And then he gets a turn?” Ellie asked excitedly as her lover crawled on top of her.

On his knees between her spread legs, he grabbed her panties in both hands and tore them off. “After I show him how hard I can make you come, we will see how many times we can make you come with both of us inside you.”

Bucky’s jaw fell open, just as his hand fell to cup his erection. His eyes had no qualms with staring at her exposed sex, and neither of them seem to care either.

As Loki took his time stripping off his suit, Ellie turned her head to grin at their guest. With surprising ease, she undid her bra, and threw it playfully in his direction. “Enjoy the show, Buck. Best get ready for your turn too.”

_Fuck, Steve is gonna kill me._


End file.
